1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of educational games in general, and in particular to an educational card game that assists a child in reading, spelling, and logic.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,310; 3,873,093; 4,219,197; and 4,470,821, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse educational card games.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to educate children with regard to the distinction between a genus and a species, while also teaching reading, spelling, and the logical thought processes involved in choosing related species of a genus when depicted in both pictorial and graphic representation.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of educational card game that will address all of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art games, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.